Ranma Riddle?
by RANUKE
Summary: Ranma had a different father. I always wonder how it would be in Ranm was put into slytherin. Harry potter xover. Abandon
1. Chapter 1

Ranma Riddle?  
Prologue

Harry potter x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.  
WARNNING- SECOND FANFIC EVER WRITTEN

"BLAW"- Talking

BLAW-Thinking

(BLAW)-Parseltongue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hospital

A beautiful Asian women who looked around the age of twenty could be seen though a window hold a cute baby. She had dark red hair and deep blue eyes. Under her eyes bags could been seen, showing that she been under a lot of stress lately.

Nodoka sat quietly on her hospital bed as she looked a her newly born baby boy. It had been a harsh going through twelve hours of labour, but it was worth it. The baby had wild black hair and the pair of beautiful eyes. His left eye was green and his right one was blue. She had decided to name her baby Ranma, which meant wild horse……It seemed kind of fitting for some strange reason.

"You look just like your father," Nodoka stated as she stared into her baby's eyes. The baby gave out a happy "coo" in response.

"I wish your father was here to see you right now instead of that idiot muggle," She let out s huge sigh.

"Ha actually thinks you're his son. I didn't sleep with him let alone kiss him. Like I would ever have a child with a stupid muggle like him," She whispered into her son's ear.

At that moment a pig of a man came bursting through the doors. With tired doctors behind him trying to stop him from entering.

"He's my son and I want to see him!" Roared the man as push through the doctors.

"But, sir you must under stand your wife is very tired right now," One nurse tried to explain.

"Stop trying to trick me!! It was only a baby!! How hard could it be to give birth?" The man chuckled.

All the nurses and doctor sweat dropped heavily as they stared at the man silently. Nodoka's left twitched slightly as she watched as everything just played out. Everyone's thoughts were pretty much on the same line….How could this guy be sooooo stupid.

"Genma…their right I am tired," Nodoka tried to explain softly.

"Geez, it's only a baby," Genma whined.

Nodoka didn't reply knowing it would a lot harder to explain something to Genma than to just letting him believe what he wants to believe. She slowly handed Ranma to Genma and started to wonder if that such a good idea.

"Hey Doka-chan why does he have one green eye?" The man known as Genma asked.

Nodoka froze.-Was the it all an act? Is he really not that dumb?……..Nah- Nodoka quietly shook that feeling away. She stared at Genma silently think of what she should say.

"I never knew that your side of the family had green eyes too," Genma said thoughtfully as he answered his own question.

Nodoka let out a breathe and secretly thanked god for her fat husbands stupidity. She quietly took Ranma from Genma and shooed his out the room telling him that she was really tired and that Ranma needed rest as well.

When the fatso was gone she leaned back on the bed and unconsciously tighten her grip on Ranma. She stared into her sons one green eye.

"Your father use to have green eyes like your left one, well that was before they turned red…..I kind of liked them when they were green," she giggled to herself. Ranma just blinked and gave her a toothless smile.

"Your father was a powerful man, until the day he went for those awful Potters," Nodoka said as she begin to frown slightly.

Silence filled the room as she no longer continued to her story. She sighed and closed her eyes. Ranma yawned slightly and snuggled closer to his mother and fell into a deep sleep.

"Tom I wish you were here now," Nodoka whispered softly to herself.

"Why Nodoka I never knew you liked my eyes green," Nodoka's head whipped around only to see evil red eyes.

"Tom," Nodoka gasped in shock.

"Still as beautiful as always and call me Lord Voldemort," Said a cold voice.

"How?" Nodoka looked around only to see the dead bodies of patients and doctors lying through her doors window. She turned around to see a man in a death eaters mask.

"Malfoy?" Nodoka asked in shock. She had no idea what was going on.

"It's time to go Mrs. Riddle," The man stated calmly, neither confirming or denying her assumption.

"Tom…. How?" Was all she managed to say.

"Don't worry Nodoka everything will be all right," It was cold, but she knew that there was lover behind those words. He handed her a wand, which took carefully.

She smiled as she quickly took Ranma and wrapped him in a blanket. The man in the death eater mask quickly picked her up and everyone was about to go, but they were stopped by a man.

"Put down my wife!!" Genma yelled as he silently trembled as he tried to get past the man with the glowing red eyes.

Tom or also known as Lord Voldemort turned to Nodoka who was in one of his death eaters arms. She looked away avoiding his stare and Lord Voldemort got his answer.

"Avada Kedavra," He said coldly as a green light shot out hitting Genma, who soon fell to the ground dead. Lord Voldemort would had made him suffer some, but had no time for fun at that time and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Let's go," He order coldly and in a flash of light they we're gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next morning

The police had blocked off all entrances to the hospital. A crowd of people stood outside the doors wondering what happened. Within the crowd stood a English man with a long pure whit beard and next to him stood a very stern looking women.

"Everybody inside there is dead, but there's nothing to show how exactly thy died," A police officer said in a very disturbed voice.

"Not even a trace of blood," Another one said to himself. The others just nodded in a agreement.

"Dumbledore this is the work of the dark arts," The stern looking women whispered to him. He only nodded in reply.

"Only Tom could do something like this, Minerva," The man known as Dumbledore said quietly.

"But why ?" The women asked as she turned back to the scene in front of them.

"Two people are reported missing," One police officer announced.

"A women and a child," Another one said.

"What are there names?" Dumbledore asked one of the police officers.

"It think the name was Nodoka and the other one was her son," The officer replied. Both Minerva and Dumbledore paled.

"NODOKA!!" Minerva screeched.

"SON!!" Dumbledore paled even more.

-This could only mean one thing the dark lords heir had just been born!!- Both thought in horror at the same time……This could complicate things.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes- Well I had this idea in my head and I just had to do it to get it out…. Well yea… I just want to say that I know that Voldemort is like really old compare to Nodoka, but I mean it's love….I'm not sure whether to continue this or not….sooo…. Plz review….Will take any advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma Riddle?  
Chapter 1

Harry potter x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.  
WARNNING- SECOND FANFIC EVER WRITTEN

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)-Parseltongue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last chapter

"Two people are reported missing," One police officer announced.

"A women and a child," Another one said.

"What are there names?" Dumbledore asked one of the police officers.

"It thinks the name was Nodoka and the other one was her son," The officer replied. Both Minerva and Dumbledore paled.

"NODOKA!!" Minerva screeched.

"SON!!" Dumbledore paled even more.

-This could only mean one thing the dark lord's heir had just been born!!- Both thought in horror at the same time……This could complicate things.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evil lair?? oO

Nodoka stared at her lovers form. He was no longer handsome like he once was, but a hideous face on the back of some guys head. I was kind of odd, but she didn't care…. She loved him, but even she had to admit it a lot easier to look at their son than him.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Nodoka asked as her eyes sparkled with delight.

Lord Voldemort just nodded as he stared at Ranma, but his eyes were distant. He slowly took Ranma out of Nodoka's arms and turned to look at her.

"Nodoka…..We can't keep him," He stated coldly.

"What do you mean we can't keep him," She asked in pure horror.

"It's too dangerous for him…..The ministry knows that I'm still alive even if the public doesn't," He replied as his red eyes stared into hers.

"You expect me to throw away my own son!?" Nodoka's eyes widen in horror.

"No, I don't expect you to throw away OUR son," He stated coolly.

Nodoka let out a breath that she had been holding in and quickly took Ranma back. Some may call her cold hearted, but she could never do something like that.  
Ï expect that WE give him away to one of our loyal friends," He said calmly. Nodoka's eyes grew wide once again.

"Min Li to be exact," He continued.

"I will not give my son to some death eater!!" Nodoka yelled growing angry as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"She is not just some death eater and it so happen that her son and her husband died a few days ago and Ranma could easily take his place without the Ministry knowing," Lord Voldemort explained as he stared at his son.

"But surely they know he how he looks like or his name," Nodoka nearly shouted. There was no way she was going to loose her baby.

"When her son was born she as in China on a trip so they never saw him, plus she never chose a name for her son and even better, her husband had blue eyes," He smirked at his wife's attempts.

"I'm not giving away my son," Nodoka said tears now running down her face.

"It's not a chose!! If you want my plans to work out, we need him in Hogwarts!! And I highly doubt that they'll let the next dark lord into the school with open arms!!" He sneered at her as he finally lost his patients.

"Min appear," He ordered coldly.

Jus then a pretty woman around the age of twenty appeared from the shadows. She had long black hair that reached down to her lower black and unusual green eyes. She wore a black robe that covered most of her figure.

"Yes my lord?" She asked as she bowed down.

Lord Voldemort took Ranma out of his mother's arms and handed him to Min, who shocked.

"You are now the mother of this baby…My son….Take care of him," He announced darkly.

"But…. She began but was cut off.

"YOU DARE DISOBEY ME?!!" Voldemort roared in anger.

"I'll take care of him with my life," She said quickly as bowed even lower.

Nodoka just watched in horror as the scene continued. She was even more shocked when the women who would be taking her child away turned to her and bowed.

"What is his name Mrs. Riddle?" She asked formally.

"….Ranma…." Nodoka said softly knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Ranma Li…..It sounds okay," The women known as Min said to herself.

"When will I be able to see him?" Nodoka asked quickly.

"Whenever you want Mrs. Riddle," Min answered calmly. Nodoka smiled ever so lightly.

"Good….Now be gone!!" Lord Voldemort ordered. She quickly returned into the darkness with baby Ranma in her arms.

"She seems …….oddly nice," Nodoka stated as she secretly was hating her lover at the moment.

"I assure you my death eaters are anything but nice," He stated darkly as Nodoka raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said before she is not a death eater. She is stupid, honourable and to Gryffiindor for my taste, but she is great when it comes to duelling and is as loyal as Ravenclaw," Voldemort said slightly disgusted. Nodoka stared at him in shock.

-There are actually people that on his side? - She thought to herself in pure shock.

"Then why choose her?" Nodoka asked.

"The ministry will never suspect her," He stated simply. Nodoka didn't really care all she wanted to know was that her son would be safe and manly. /had to put that in. /

"I'll get rid of her soon enough," Voldemort said coldly as he lead Nodoka into his chambers. He did not notice the slight frown on Nodoka's face when he said that.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 years later

Min had her hair in a loose ponytail as she went through her kata. Ranma sat watching her in awe. Min secretly gave him a small smile back.

At first she thought that he was just some other brat. You've got to remember that she just lost her son and husband and wasn't in the best of moods, but Ranma seemed to have grown on her. He was like the son that she lost so many years ago.

She had been taking Ranma to visit his mother and father weekly and so that he could keep up with his magical studies. Today they were going for another boring visit to his fathers so called evil lair.

"Min can you teach me how to do that?" Ranma asked as Min finished her Kata.

"Not until you're ready," She replied coldly.

"Why do you have to be so mean," Ranma whined.

"Why do you have to be such a brat?" Min glared back.

"Because!!" Ranma whined again.

"There you've got you just answered you question," She said cold as Ranma pouted.

Min had been training Ranma some basics of karate and other types of martial arts. He took to it like a fish takes to water. She really wanted to take him on a training trip like she would have taken her own son before his started to go to school. She sighed knowing she had to right to.

"Why won't you take me on a training trip?" Ranma asked innocently out of the blue.

-God how could the son of Nodoka and Lord Voldemort be so god damn innocent?- She secretly asked herself…..Oh, yea that was her fault and boy did Lord Voldemort teach her a painful lesson because of it.

She cursed herself for making him into such a Gyffindor, but don't get her wrong he can be very Slytherin at times.

"Please Min could you take me on a training trip?" He asked as his eyes sparkled with even innocents.

"Maybe………" Min said in a very disturbed voice. She cursed herself for being so Gryffindor.

-Maybe if I take him on a training trip it'll turn him into a true Slytherin. - Min thought to herself, but she highly doubted it.

"If I told you I like you more that Bellatrix will you take," Ranma once again asked.

"NO!" Min yelled as she glared at Ranma.

She quickly dried herself off with a towel and grabbed Ranma by the collar. She slowly began to drag him to his room.

"We're going to see your mother and father," She said coldly. Ranma just nodded loosing his innocent look and putting on an "I'm the next dark lord" look on.

"Bloody Brat," Min sighed. Ranma just grinned.

Min couldn't help but smirk as she began to imagine just how it would when Ranma becomes the next dark lord. She couldn't help but pray to god that she'll die long before anything like that were to happen. She also couldn't help but wonder what he would or for the fact Nodoka would do when they found out that Ranma had older half brother. May god have mercy on Lord Voldemort.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evil Lair??? - seriously what should I call it?

"You want what?" Nodoka screamed.

"I want to take your son Ranma on a training trip before he goes to school," Min said coolly.

"He's only four and in the muggle world?" Nodoka screeched.

"He's a natural at martial arts, plus it will benefit him when he duels. I promise you Mrs. Riddle he will not be harmed……Cursed maybe but not harmed," Min said the last part quietly to herself.

"My manly son!!" Nodoka called and within second Ranma appeared with a sweat drop.

"Yes mother," Ranma asked coolly loosing all signs of him ever being a child. Nodoka's eyes softened dramatically and she smiled.

"Do you want to go on a training trip with Min over here?" Nodoka asked softly as she kneeled down beside her son.

"Yes Mother," Ranma said rather meekly.

"Fine…….I will allow you to go on one condition….You must promise me something," Nodoka said sternly as she lost her softness.

"Ok…." Ranma said as he got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"I don't care if you come back a women I will still love you but you must get a girlfriend by the end of your first year of Hogwarts," Nodoka said completely serious.

Ranma did a major face fault into the stone floor, while Min stood there jaw hanging open and sweat dropping heavily.

"Good it's settled. I give you permission to go on this trip," Nodoka said proudly as she left.

"…….What's a girlfriend?" Ranma asked innocently.

Min just dropped on the floor and started to laugh her ass off. Ranma just stood staring at her with a sweat drop.

"Why Min…….How Slytherin of you," Ranma said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Brat," Min said grinning like a maniac. It's been a while since she had a good laugh like that. Ranma seemed to bring out the good in people….Even Lord Voldemort himself had trouble acting cold towards Ranma.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 year later

Ranma had changed wardrobe many times over their training trip so far. Today he was wearing a pair of black Kung-fu pants and a red Chinese shirt with gold lining. He had also grown his hair into a miniature ponytail.

"How do I look?" Ranma asked with a cheeky grin.

"Like a bloody Gryffindor," Min answered in disgust.

" Nooooo!!! The horror!!" Ranma said over dramatically as he rolled his eyes.

"If you want to look more like a Slytherin find something green and silver," Min said simply.

"Whatever you know I look good," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Get back to your study of Magical history," Min said coldly.

"Why? I don't even have a wand yet!!" Ranma whined.

"Because your parents want you too and you'll get your wand when you go to school," Min said with a shrug.

Ranma sighed and went back to looking at his text book, while secretly throwing glares at Min every chance he got.

"You know I can see you," Min stated coolly. Ranma just sneered….. A Slytherin sneer to be exact.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 year later

"Oh for the love of god help me!!" was heard from a hole in the ground.

Min just sat quickly eating some potato chips as she read a book called "Nekko-Ken for Dummies".

"Geez, this is stupid!! He should know how to do it by now…..Stupid muggle book," Min sighed to herself.

She turned the page of the book and noticed something she didn't notice before. Two pages were stuck together. She finally got them separated and finally realised her mistake, while she prayed that Ranma didn't go crazy during his time down there.

"Oops!! Sorry Ranma!!" Min called out from the top of the pit. Then she used a spell to levitate Ranma out of the pit and another spell to heal him.

"I hate you so much right now," Ranma manage to say before falling unconscious.

Min just shrugged and continued to read the book as she popped another potato chip into her mouth.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 year later

"Why are you exactly a death eater?" Ranma asked carefully fully knowing that Min didn't care that he was the dark lord's son and would hex him if she wanted to.

"Because," Min stated coldly.

"I know you don't hate muggles as much are you say you do," Ranma said smirking.

"Can't you just leave alone!!? I have grudge against Dumbledore, OKAY!!?" Min shouted.

"The head master of Hogwarts?" Ranma asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the head master of Hogwarts!!" Min growled.

"Whoa Min are you PMSing or something?" Ranma asked

"PMSing my ass!!!" Min growled.

"Whatever, goodnight," Ranma said in an annoyed voice as he lay down.

"Brat," Min said glaring at Ranma's back.

"Old hag," Ranma said with sigh, which earned him a hit in the head with a mallet.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that thing!!?" Ranma asked coldly.

"Bite me," Min said with a grin.

"Fine," Ranma said with a sigh.

"OW!!" Min screamed as Ranma actually bit her.

"Bloody Brat!!" Min screamed. The war was on.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 years later

"Today is our last day of training," Min said without emotion.

"So what's the big finally?" Ranma asked with a confident smirk.

"Don't get too cocky Ranma," Min sneered.

Ranma was now eleven years old and would be going to Hogwarts after the summer was over as the some of Min Li. He had grown a lot throughout the training trip. He had long silk like black hair which he wore in a ponytail. His skin was nicely tanned and his eyes still had its innocent shine with hint of Slytherin to it. /whatever that's suppose to mean./ He had a lean body that was lightly muscled from all the training that he had done. Don't mistaken he still looked like an eleven year old boy.

Ranma had gain many things over this training trip. He had gain a huge sense of honour thanks to Min and new respect for muggles which he'll never admit. He got learn about Min and is shocked that she was even sorted out into Slyherin instead of Gryffindor. The only bad thing he gained was the fear of cats which was also thanks to Min.

"Today Ranma I brought you to Jusenkyo," Min said giving a Slytherin smirk.

"Cool, I read about this place in one of the text books," Ranma said in a confident voice as he looked over the springs.

"Good you've been studying then," Min smirked as she jumped onto one of the bamboo poles.

"Doesn't look like much," Ranma snorted as he followed.

"Try to keep up and don't fall in," Min said as her smirk grew bigger.

"I plan on falling in old Hag," Ranma smirked back.

Both continued to jump from pole to pole getting closer and closer to the middle of the springs. Ranma attacked first using a roundhouse kick, which Min ended up catching causing Ranma to loose balance. Ranma managed to use his weight to flip himself and grab one of the poles with his hand. While doing this he managed to regain his balance and kick Min who was still holding onto his leg. She luckily was able to land on another pole with a smirk on her face.

Ranma was just about to throw another attack when a muggle with black hair and unusually large glasses hit him sending him flying into one the springs. He cursed himself for not be able to sense him.

As he entered the spring water began to fill his lungs as he gasped for air. It felt like hours until he finally reached the top of the water. As he took a breath of air in he notice that he red hair as he looked at his reflection in the spring. He raised the eyebrow not knowing what curse he had gotten. When looked up he saw Min's face filled with horror.

-Damn I'll be lucky to get out of this alive.- Min inwardly swore to herself.

"It seems that you've fallen into the spring of the drown girl Ranma," She said coldly trying to cover up her horror. Ranma froze.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Ranma screamed.

"Ah, take like a man!! I'm the one who's going to die here!" Min said coldly.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note- I dunno why but I just thought that Voldemort would be to busy to take care of a son. I thought about how Ranma could possibly get into Hogwarts or if he even should. I also really wanted to give him a curse. I wanted to keep the real Ranma and not just some oc with Ranma as a name. Though I admit he's really ooc, but yea. I also though that should give Ranma and brother which hell meet in Hogwarts…I have lots of plans. I tried to make Nodoka less out of character, but it's kind of hard. I will be getting a proof reader really soon hopefully. Also you wondering why Ranma hasn't learned how to do magic yet? Well you'll find out in the next chapter if there is one. Oh yea should I kill off Min or should I even continue? Plz review. Will gladly take some advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma Riddle?

Chapter 2

Harry potter x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)-Parseltongue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last chapter

As he entered the spring water began to fill his lungs as he gasped for air. It felt like hours until he finally reached the top of the water. As he took a breath of air in he notice that he red hair as he looked at his reflection in the spring. He raised the eyebrow not knowing what curse he had gotten. When looked up he saw Min's face filled with horror.

-Damn I'll be lucky to get out of this alive. - Min inwardly swore to herself.

"It seems that you've fallen into the spring of the drown girl Ranma," She said coldly trying to cover up her horror. Ranma froze.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Ranma screamed.

"Ah, take like a man!! I'm the one who's going to die here!" Min said coldly.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Min's House

Min sat in the middle of the dojo's floor trying to think how she could come out of this situation alive. She growled to herself as she walked over to a wall and started to bang her head against it. Ranma just watched in amusement as Min continued to bang her head into the wall, which left a small dent.

"Min stop worrying, I won't father hurt you," Ranma sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's my entire fault!!" Min screeched as she looked Ranma in the eye.

"It's not your fault….It was that muggle with the over sized glasses," Ranma said as he frowned slightly.

"Ranma…You just don't get it!! It is my fault…..I was the one who was suppose to take care of you," Min sighed sadly as she slowly shook her head.

"Don't worry…..You won't be dieing any time soon….I won't allow it," Ranma said coldly as he quickly began to leave the dojo, but was stopped by a hand.

"Where are you going?" Min said coolly, but Ranma was able to hear the care in her voice.

"Well, since your too chicken to go tell my father…..I'm going too," Ranma said simply.

"How are you supposed to get there?" Min asked icily.

"Floo of course," Ranma said with a little smirk.

"Where the heck did you get that from?" Min asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"My little secret," Ranma said as his smirk grew bigger.

"Do you want me to die!!!?" Min yelled in horror.

"Maybe," Ranma said jokingly, but sadly Min didn't catch on to that. Min's eyes widen in horror, but inside she new her time would come eventually and with a sigh she followed him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evil Lair (really don't know what to call it…)

"So that's what happened," Ranma finished as he clapped his hands together. Min's left eye just twitched as Ranma finished his story and she secretly cursed herself for raising such an idiot.

"Are you bloody serious?" Nodoka asked in pure shocked.

"You said it didn't matter whether or not I was to become girl mum….So what do you care?" Ranma asked raising an eyebrow.

Min just stood watching in horror was Ranma told the dark duo everything about their training trip. She just prayed that her death would quick, but when she saw the dark lord turn to look at her…….She knew that it would defiantly not be quick.

"Min…..Come here," Lord Voldemort said oddly calmly……That wasn't a good sign.

Just Min was about to walk forward and accept her fate, Ranma push her away and took her place in front of the dark lord.

"If anyone should be punished it should be me," Ranma growled as he looked into his fathers red eyes. Min just gasped in shock as Lord Voldemort cleared.

"Don't listen to him…..He's a bit…..um…..tired and doesn't know what he's saying," Min said pushing Ranma out of Lord Voldemort's range of fire.

"No I'm not!! It was my fault that I fell in the spring!! I was too cocky!!" Ranma shouted as he glared at Min.

"Take Min away……Don't kill her just yet……We still need her," Lord Voldemort said calmly as a death eater appeared from the shadows.

Ranma watched in horror as Min was taken away…….He cursed himself for bringing this onto her. He quickly tried to stop him but was shot by a sleeping curse and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
???? Hours later

"MIN!!!" Ranma yelled as snapped out of this sleepy daze.

"I'm right here," A weak voice whispered.

Ranma turn around to see Min…….But she looked different…….Her eyes looked so dull and lifeless. He quickly picked himself up and ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Min, are you…..alive?" Ranma asked seriously as he inspected her.

"Shut up you brat," Min chuckle slightly.

Ranma smiled knowing that she was going to be fine and quickly stood up. As he arose he saw cold red eyes staring at the scene in disgust. Beside his father he saw his "real" mother staring sadly at him.

"Why……Father…..It was my fault…..You should have punished me," Ranma said coolly as he stared into his fathers eyes.

"Fine," Lord Voldemort said icily. With a flick of his wand and one simple word "Crucio" Ranma was on knees wishing he could die.

"Stop!!" Min yelled as she managed to gather up the courage and strength.

"Stop with the Gryffindor act…..It doesn't suit you," The dark lord said coldly as he held the curse.

"STOP HE'S YOUR SON!!!" Nodoka said as tears ran down her face.Min silently cheered Nodoka on and Lord Voldemort finally let go of the curse, but did not look happy.

"He has to learn, that if he's going to be the next dark lord caring about someone will only make you weaker," Lord Voldemort sneered as he kicked Ranma's body.

Min quickly ran over to his body and picked him up and for the first time in her life she looked into her lords red eyes. She felt a shiver go through her spine and decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Get out!! If I didn't need you to take of the brat, you'd be dead by now!" The dark lord sneered. Min just bowed and hurried off.

Nodoka stopped her with one hand as she began to leave with Ranma in her arms. To Min's surprise Nodoka kissed Ranma on the forehead before shooing Min away.

-Maybe she still has feelings left.- Min quietly thought to herself.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dark forest

Min had decided it was best not to go back home. Believe or not, Min had always liked spending time in the dark forest and right not she needed time to think about what was going on in her life. Right now she was taken care of the next dark lord and the present dark lord doesn't seem to think that she's doing such a good job at it. She let out a sigh.

Ranma slowly grumbled something as he began to get up. He was aching all over and cursed himself for being so weak and passing out.

"You're up already?" Min said smirking at Ranma.

"Where are we?" Ranma groaned as he stretched.

"Dark forest of course," Min said grinning.

"Yeah of course," Ranma said smirking.

"That went well didn't it?" Min said…….It was more of a statement than question. Ranma just glared at her.

"I can't believe that I passed out twice in front of father," Ranma said sadly as he looked down at the floor.

"It's alright……At least you didn't cry in front of him," Min said as she smiled. Ranma just glared and let out another sigh.

"How am I supposed to be the next dark lord," Ranma whined as he looked up at Min.

"In time…..I suppose," Min said softly.

"I don't how I'm supposed to take lives!!?" Ranma shouted as he clenched his fists.

"It's hard I know, but we do it to fight for what we believe in," Min explained.

"Do you ever wonder if you chose to be on the wrong side?" Ranma asked as he looked at the night sky.

"Never……If I had to everything over again…. I wouldn't change anything," Min said frowning slightly.

"But we kill innocent people," Ranma exclaimed as he knuckles became whiter.

"You have to understand that the light side kills innocent people and ruins families too," Min said coolly. Ranma just raised an eyebrow and continued to listen to what Min was trying to say to him.

"There are innocent people on both sides of the war," Min said as she began to grit her teeth.

"Then why does everyone call us the dark side…..Their just as bad as us right?" Ranma said as he unclenched his fists.

"Remember dark doesn't mean evil and light doesn't mean good. Ranma we fight for what we believe in and that's what really matters," Min said.

Ranma smiled weakly as he finally stood up and helped Min up. Together they began to find their way home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Min's house- couple days later

"Ranma you got some letters here!!" Min shouted as she shooed yet another owl out the window.

"Who's it from?" Ranma asked excitedly as he rushed downstairs to where Min was standing.

"Um… One's from Hogwarts, another one from Durmstrang and another one from Beauxbatons," Min said looking at the letter.

"Wow, that's a lot of schools that want me," Ranma said smiling proudly.

"What school you want to go too?" Min asked handing over the letters.

"Hagwarts of course. Father went there," Ranma said frowning as he threw away the other letters.

"Not even Beauxbatons? I mean you'll be surrounded by beautiful women everyday," Min said smirking. Ranma heat up as huge blush appeared on his face.

Lucky for him Min had a glass of ice cold water to help him cool off a little bit. Soon he was a she with fiery red hair like her mothers, if not a little brighter. Ranma growled and stomped away, muttering about how he'll get her back.

"We're going shopping tomorrow!! So go to bed soon," Min shouted after him.

"You're not my mother!!" Ranma shouted back.

"Well according to this letter here, I am!!" Min exclaimed loudly.

With the sound of Ranma slamming his door Min headed out to the dojo for some extra exercise. One can never be too fit.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diagon Alley

Ranma wore a pair of faded jeans and pure black t-shirt……He became quite fond of muggle clothing. He also had his hair in a loose ponytail; he was looking real handsome in his outfit……Well as handsome as an eleven year old could be. He held all the books that they had bought and was not hoping that he could finally get his wand. Min on the other hand wore a pitch black robe……….She preferred witches clothing a lot better than muggles. She was hoping to get home real soon.

"Hey Min are we finally going to get a wand?" Ranma asked excitedly. She just nodded as she led him into a store.

The store looked narrow and shabby, with a sign that had peeling gold letters over the door saying "Ollivanders". A single wand lay on a purple cushion in the dusty window. As they entered the store…..We could say that Ranma wasn't impressed at all. Inside the store there was thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

As they both approached the cash register as old man appeared. He had pale eyes and white hair. Ranma turn to see Min's expression and was surprised to see a smile on her face. He was now guessing that this old man here was Mr. Ollivanders.

"Min It's been along time," The man known as Mr. Ollivanders said with a kind smile. She just nodded and gave Ranma a little shove forward.

"And who is this young man?" Mr. Ollivanders asked curiously.

"Ranma Li, he's my son," Min lied through her teeth as she kept a smile on her face.

"Well let's see what wand Mr. Li will be taking home today," Mr Ollivanders said as he began searching through some boxes.

"Holly, 11", supple, single phoenix tail feather?" Mr. Ollivanders asked as he handed Ranma the wand. Min frown slightly as Ranma took the wand.

Nothing happened

"Willow, 14", unicorn tail hair?" He handed Ranma another wand

Nothing happened.

After a few hundred tries Mr. Ollivanders frowned and walked into the far back of the store. After about another ten minutes he emerged holding a black and red box, when he opened it there was a pitch black wand.

"What type of wand is that?" Min asked wearily as she stepped back.

"From a Sakura tree…..12 ½", Orochi scale," Mr. Ollivanders said mysteriously.

Ranma hesitated, but took the wand and finally something happened. A spark of dark magic appeared for second, but only Ranma noticed. Ranma gave them a slight nodded and put in back in the box.

"How much will that be?" Min asked politely.

"Nothing my dear, think of it as a gift," Mr. Ollivanders said softly. Ranma just raised an eyebrow and quickly said his thanks.

"What the heck…..I thought that Orochi's aren't around no more," Ranma said looking a Min. Min just shrugged without looking back.

"I don't even think that it's possible to make a wand like that," Min said to herself.

"I thought you said he was the best wand maker around," Ranma said raising an eyebrow.

"I think he's off his rockers. He's getting to old for his job," Min said with another shrug.

They walked in silence both wondering if they should return the wand and find a new one. Just then they past a store with the sign "Eeylops Owl Emporium". Ranma eye's light up just at the sight.

"Hey Min!! Can I get an owl?" Ranma asked as he began to drag Min into the store.

"Fine just hurry up!" Min sighed not really caring anymore. She's been walking all day and she wanted to go home.

Ranma in like an overly hyper kid and after about twenty long minutes of waiting he came out with and owl on his arm. It was white kind of silver, which was weird since Ranma had a thing for black. Its eye's were the same colour as Ranma's right eye which was bluish silver.

"What's its name?" Min asked still not really caring.

"Yumi and it's at her," Ranma said glaring daggers at Min. She just shrugged and thanked god that they were heading home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Train station-A few days have past

Ranma looked around in awe as he saw hundreds of students heading to the train. He took a step closer to Min making sure he wasn't going to get lost in the crowd. As he looked around he saw a family a red heads. There were four boys, one girl and one woman, to whom he came to the conclusion, was the mother.

"Who are they?" Ranma asked pointing in the direction of the red haired family.

"Weasleys," Min said in disgust. Ranma raised an eyebrow and just nodded,

He looked to see any familiar faces and to his surprise he did see one. He saw a pale boy with pale blond hair. He had some sort of snobby attitude surrounding him. Ranma waved to him, which he responded with a nod.

-Draco Malfoy……Best friend, though kind of snobby…….Hates muggles and will probably hate my style sense. - Ranma thought to himself.

He had entered the train and had put away his cart. He had decided it would be a good idea to find and an empty spot and/or Malfoy. As Ranma began walking the down the halls of the train he saw through a window a boy with a lighten bolt scar on his forehead…. Don't ask how he saw it with all that hair the kid had. Ranma frowned and slid open the door.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Ranma asked smiling.

"Aw…sure," The boy said shyly. Ranma smiled and took a seat.

He was skinny and small for his age. He also had jet black hair and his eyes

"Hey aren't you Harry Potter!?" Ranma asked in a fake surprise……He had always been good at acting.

"Um…yea," The boy said quietly.

"Well nice to meet ya," Ranma said putting out his hand for a hand shake. Which Harry took, with a weak smile.

"If you hadn't notice I'm here too," A red hair boy said. Ranma blink in shock never really realising he was there.

"Well, I'm Ranma Li, best martial artist of my generation," Ranma said confidently.

"Ron Weasley," The red head said with a nod.

"A Weasley eh?" Ranma said quietly to himself. Ron just stared silent already not liking Ranma.

"So what house do you think you're going to be in?" Ron asked coolly.

"Slytherin of course," Ranma said smiling cheerfully.

"SLYTHERIN!!! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!!! YOU-KNOW-WHO CAME FROM THAT HOUSE!!" Ron shouted as the tips of his ears began to redden.

"So…..You shouldn't judge a house just because of one person," Ranma said shrugging. Ron just glared at Ranma.

"So Harry what house do you want to be in?" Ron asked in a much nicer tone.

"I dunno…..I think Gryffindor," Harry said with nod.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not very fond of Gryffindor," Ranma snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever, I bet your parents are followers of the dark lord," Ron sneered.

"Whoa where did that come form? I'm just stating my opinion. I don't mind people in Gryffindor, I just wouldn't want to be put in there," Ranma simply stated.

"It's his chose Ron," Harry said with shrug.

Just then a girl with bushy brown hair came bursting through the door. She said something about a toad and how she read about Harry before. Ranma feeling awkward decided it was best to leave. With a quick goodbye he left the compartment.

Ranma had finally found the compartment with Draco sitting in it with the two goons and that girl that had been stalking Draco lately. Ranma quickly slipped and said hi to everyone in there. It took a while for Ranma to realise there was some people in there that he didn't know.

"Umm…Hi," Ranma said meekly.

"Aww… He's sooo cute!!" One pretty blond haired girl said smirking. One other girl was a brunette and the other one was a red head, both just giggled.

"Um…..Who are they?" Ranma asked carefully as he turned to Draco, which happened to be smirking.

"Hey Li, you know Pansy already and those three are Blaise, Daphne, and Tracy," Draco said coolly.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," The blond announced with a smile. She had eye's almost as blue as his right one and her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," The Brunette said smiling fondly at him. She also had dark blue eyes, which gave her a darker look and black hair that went down to her back.

"I'm Tracy Davis," The red head said with smile. Unlike the rest she had green eyes and her hair went down to her mid-back.

"I think this going to be an interesting year, don't you Ranma?" Blaise asked innocently. Ranma just shifted away.

All of them giggle at once, giving Ranma chills through his spine.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes- Forgot to send to pre-reader ( I hope it isn't too bad….Not sure if I want to continue…..Yea I know I made up a random wand...Plz review and will happily take advice. Yea I know I made Blaise a girl……I just like Blaise as a girl even though he is a guy…… I also don't know where I got the name Tracy from...Thanx for all the reviews and advice.Once again plz review.

To be continued ? Your choice.


End file.
